Advances in electronics and telemetry have resulted in the miniaturization of medical devices such that medical devices which previously required large stationary equipment can now be worn about the person, who can be monitored or receive treatment while pursuing normal daily tasks.
One area of such advances has been in the treatment of diabetes. An estimated twenty-six million people in the United States, or about 8% of the population, have diabetes. This percentage is expected to increase in the near-term as the population ages. Wearable glucose monitors and insulin pumps have been developed which allow persons under treatment for diabetes to be monitored and receive insulin while carrying on their day-to-day tasks.
Wearable medical devices oftentimes communicate with a remote computer system over a cellular network. Data, such as a glucose reading or pump information, is obtained at the person under treatment then sent to the computer system periodically for analysis. Unfortunately, data is often transmitted at a regular frequency which may be higher than what is required. Sending a large amount of data over a cellular network is expensive. Also, sending data too often can deplete the batteries on the personal medical device.
Other problems arise with the treatment of data received at the remote computer system. The data may not be current, making it unreliable and causing potential misdiagnosis of ongoing status. Further, alarms received at the remote computer system may be minimal, providing insufficient information on which to take appropriate corrective action.
It would be desirable to have a variable data usage personal medical system that would overcome the above disadvantages.